


The Worst Warlock: A Different Version of The Worst Witch

by reader1718



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Worst Warlock: A Different Version of The Worst Witch

The Worst Warlock: A Different Version of The Worst Witch

“Sorry guys, I really can’t stay! I have to get home,” Tony Wyzek told his friends, the Jets. “But why can’t we come with you? We’ve never even seen where you live!” Riff protested. They didn’t understand why he never invited them to his house, but Tony knew he couldn’t tell them the truth. The truth was that he came from a magical family. His father wanted to be a warlock, but didn’t have the gift. His mom and dad were both hoping Tony would turn up with it as his mother had. There was no way to tell, however, until Tony was tested in a certain way. When he got home, a man named Mr. Foxglove was waiting to talk to him. Mr. Foxglove tested Tony for witchcraft and he was found to possess the gift. Tony was told he had to attend Mr. Hellebore’s School of Sorcery to learn how to be a warlock. Tony didn’t want to, but he knew he had no choice. He didn’t know how to explain it to his friends, so in the end he decided to merely tell them that he had to go away to school, but not what for. The Jets were bewildered but finally accepted his explanation when they realized that he wasn’t going to tell them any more. His parents took him to buy what he needed for school, including the school uniform: pants, shirt, tie, and belt with his form color on it--royal blue--for winter, a shirt and shorts for summer, and a set of formal robes for special occasions. They also bought him two brooms: one to use for flying lessons and a spare in case something happened to his other one. Tony was due to start at Mr. Hellebore’s school in two weeks, so Tony enjoyed his last days with his friends, explaining to them as much as he could about where he was going and why. He couldn’t explain that he had magic of course, but he could tell them that he was going away to a special school soon. Finally, the day came when Tony had to head off to the school. He wasn’t all that excited because he figured he probably wouldn’t fit in with the others, even though his last name was Chant. Tony didn’t know how right he was about that. From the beginning, he messed up every spell he tried, failed every potions test, and became generally known as the worst student in the school. Nigel Nightshade was one of the main ones who made fun of Tony and took every opportunity to make Tony’s life miserable. Tony was picked last for Terror Tag, and he failed a broomstick display because Nigel cast a spell on his broom before the display that caused it to behave erratically. This was the last straw for both Mr. Hellebore and Mr. Foxglove and Mr. Hellebore told Tony to return to the school immediately and go right to bed. Tony did that, but he didn’t go to sleep. He sat up thinking and realized that Mr. Hellebore would probably expel him the next day, so he decided to run away. He took his spellbook, Obsidian, and broomstick, and dressed in his school robes over his school uniform so no one would realize he’d run away. After he’d been flying for awhile, he noticed some people on the ground around a cauldron, and he flew down to see what was going on. What he overheard horrified him--they were planning to take over his school before all the students awoke. Tony knew he had to do something, but what could he do? He was the worst student at the school--could he really cast a spell that would stop those warlocks in their tracks? He knew there was no time to ponder that anymore. He had to try. Finally Tony found a spell that would let him turn them into toads, so he waved his arms toward the warlocks and said the spell. To his surprise, it worked and the warlocks became toads. Tony knew he couldn’t leave them there, so he got a box that was nearby and put them in it. Then he headed back toward his broomstick to fly back to the school. What he didn’t expect to find was Riff and the Jets waiting for him. Riff and the boys had found out the general location of Tony’s special school and had decided to find out what was so special about it. They were appalled when they found out he was a warlock until they found out exactly how unhappy Tony was at the school. Then they realized that the situation was not as clean-cut as they had thought. Tony apologized for not telling them and explained his reasons for doing so. He finally flew back to the school and away from his friends, hoping to get in bed before anyone noticed he’d been away. Unfortunately, he didn’t succeed because Mr. Foxglove spotted him sneaking back in and chewed him out over it. Tony figured he’d be in worse trouble now, as Mr. Foxglove led him to Mr. Hellebore’s office. Mr. Foxglove began to lecture him as soon as he got in the office, but Tony was finally allowed a chance to explain why he’d been out. Tony told a partial truth explanation for why he’d been out, telling them about the warlocks, but not revealing that he’d been running away. At first they didn’t believe him, but then when Tony began to describe some of the warlocks he’d seen, Mr. Hellebore recognized one of them as someone who’d been jealous of his position at the school. They finally figured out which one he was by asking him to step forward. Finally, after all of the warlocks had agreed to abide by the Code of Merlin, Tony was asked to change them back. Once he did, the warlocks immediately converged on him, threatening all sorts of nasty things until Mr. Hellebore called for silence. He told Tony he could go to bed if he wished, which Tony was only too glad to do, and as he left Tony heard Mr. Hellebore bellow something like “Just what in the name of Merlin did you think you were doing?!” Tony headed to his room and knew nothing until his friend Adam woke him the next morning by beating him mercilessly with a pillow, telling him that Mr. Hellebore wanted to see him immediately in the Great Hall. Tony cleaned himself up and got dressed, then followed Adam to the Great Hall. As Tony entered the room, everyone started to applaud. Tony was extremely surprised. What was going on here? Then Mr. Hellebore announced that thanks to him the entire school had narrowly escaped being invaded that morning. If Tony hadn’t been out and about when he had, the entire school would be hopping around as frogs. As a result, Mr. Hellebore declared a half holiday in honor of Tony and Tony decided to spend it practicing flying with his friend. Things didn’t get better right away for Tony, but eventually they did and Tony managed to earn his certificate and graduate from the school. He became known not as the worst warlock, but the best one. Sent from my iPad | Created : Apr 17, 2012, 9:58 PM | Style : Background0, Font0, Size16 |


End file.
